


Un maldito trámite

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Argentina, Europe, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, One Shot, Paris (City), University, Voseo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Levi alzó su vaso de whisky y lo observó a trasluz. ¿Alguien podía decirle por qué mierda estaba sentado en el borde de una larga mesa durante el casamiento de Mikasa y Eren? Dio un sorbo, enojado y angustiado. ¿Cómo había dejado que esto le pasara otra vez? ¿Acaso no había aprendido?EreRiRen, mención de EreMika, EruRi y Jeankasa; AU de latinoamericanos en Europa, voseo. OS.





	Un maldito trámite

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias**: AU Moderno. Protagonistas latinoamericanos en Europa. Mención de EruRi, EreRiRen, EreMika y JeanKasa. Voseo. Originalmente esto era solo un resumen de un sueño que tuve, para recordar el argumento después y poder desarrollarlo. Sin embargo, comprendí que nunca iba a llevar a cabo esa versión más larga y algunas lectoras me convencieron de publicarlo así. Sepan disculpar la brevedad y el apuro con que transcurre todo. Agradezco a **EreBell**, quien diseñó la portada. A quienes siguen 35 y solito, les pido mis disculpas... ya volveré. Esto lo tenía escrito desde antes del hiatus.

Levi alzó su vaso de whisky y lo observó a trasluz. ¿Alguien podía decirle por qué mierda estaba sentado en el borde de una larga mesa durante el casamiento de Mikasa y Eren? Dio un sorbo, enojado y angustiado. ¿Cómo había dejado que esto le pasara otra vez? ¿Acaso no había aprendido?

Hacía seis años, cuando todavía vivía en Argentina, había empezado una relación con un compañero de trabajo muy apuesto llamado Erwin Smith. Se llevaban a las mil maravillas pero tan solo seis meses después de haber empezado a salir, Erwin ganó una beca para estudiar por dos años en China. El único modo de que permitieran a Levi viajar y hospedarse con él era si fueran legalmente esposos. Erwin no lo pensó mucho y de inmediato se lo propuso. Levi se espantó: era demasiado joven, se estaban conociendo, la relación recién comenzaba, esto era forzar las cosas… finalmente, decidieron probar una relación a distancia. Y claro: no funcionó. Al año, Erwin había conocido a un colombiano que había ganado una beca similar, se enamoró y terminó dejando a Levi por Skype.

A Levi le costó bastante superar esa ruptura. Sin embargo, animado por su prima Mikasa, que había decidido aprovechar su ascendencia europea para irse a estudiar al extranjero, optó por enfocarse en su formación. Tras obtener cada uno la nacionalidad francesa, empezaron juntos una Maestría en Filosofía de la Cultura en París VIII y pronto hicieron amistad con otros estudiantes latinoamericanos.

A los cuatro meses de estar en París, tanto Levi como Mikasa acabaron prendidos del mismo chico: un uruguayo alegre y de voluntad inquebrantable llamado Eren. Para cumplir su sueño de estudiar en Francia, el chico había gastado los ahorros de toda su vida y había sudado la gota gorda para mantener un promedio lo suficientemente alto como para que no fuera problemático pedir visa de estudiante. Se llevaba bien con ambos y no le conocían parejas anteriores, así que se daban mutuas esperanzas, sin saber qué pensar.

Finalmente, en una fiesta de fin de curso se dieron las cosas y Eren terminó bailando una serie de lentos con Levi. Mikasa comprendió enseguida el tono de la situación y se retiró a conversar con su amiga Sasha. Promediando la noche, Levi logró arrancarle al chico un primer beso y a los dos días ya todos los latinos de la zona sabían que eran novios.

Durante el siguiente año, todo fue rosas: se divertían mucho juntos, debatían sobre los textos de estudio, salían al teatro, se quedaban viendo películas hasta tarde. Eren era amable y trabajador, casi no discutían, el sexo era genial.

Sin embargo, un problema importante surgió apenas terminaron de cursar. Levi había hecho buenos contactos con sus docentes y estaba planeando empezar a dar clases apenas se recibiera. Además, quería anotarse a un doctorado. Eren, en cambio, solo podría mantener su visa especial hasta que entregara la tesis, lo cual aparte debía cumplir en una fecha estipulada. Entre el estrés de estar escribiendo la tesis y la sensación de que estaba al borde de la ilegalidad, Eren desarrolló un estado nervioso que los llevó a peleas constantes.

Un mes antes de finalizar la tesis, Eren pidió una cita seria con Levi. Él llegó bastante asustado pero definitivamente no se esperaba lo que venía: Eren le propuso casamiento. Como Levi tenía la ciudadanía europea, si fueran un matrimonio Eren podría quedarse. De ese modo, no tendrían que separarse apenas se recibieran. Por otro lado, Eren realmente quería continuar sus estudios pero para poder aspirar a una beca de doctorado como la que precisaba era requisito permanecer allí un año más y preparar todos los papeles.

Levi entró en pánico. Empezó una perorata sobre que casarse no era algo así nomás, que no habían cumplido ni el primer aniversario, que eso era una locura, que se sentía usado… discutieron bastante feo y no se hablaron por una semana. Luego se reconciliaron pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Pelearon varias veces hasta que Eren le pidió un tiempo.

“Después de todo”, murmuró, mientras se despedía, “igualmente esto se va a terminar cuando me vuelva a Uruguay… para qué retrasar las cosas”.

Los dos se sentían pésimo. A Levi se lo comía su orgullo: estaba mal casarse porque sí, simplemente estaba mal. Eren debería respetar su opinión.

Y en fin, aquí estaba ahora… en el casamiento apurado de Eren con Mikasa. Así que su prima no se había olvidado de su viejo amor después de todo… Levi quería matarlos a los dos. ¿Por qué mierda lo habían invitado? No había llegado a estar un mes entero separado de Eren que ya se podía casar con otra persona. Estaba que hervía de furia.

Pero en el fondo a quien más odiaba era a sí mismo. Dos veces… ya dos veces había estado verdaderamente enamorado en su vida y las dos veces había perdido a su persona especial por negarse a firmar un papel. ¿Acaso él era un romántico? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia al matrimonio? ¿Cuántas oportunidades más iba a perderse?

Estaba en ese tren de pensamientos cuando de pronto se escuchó el inicio de un vals. Pff, lo que faltaba, tener que verlos bailando. En verdad, como la cita era en un restaurant para compartir una cena sencilla y un poco de alcohol, Levi tenía la esperanza de que se salvaría de la parte del baile y que en poco tiempo ya estaría en su casa otra vez. Solo era cuestión de conversar con cualquier persona sentada lo más lejos posible de los novios y aguantar.

Pero no. Estaba el maldito vals… así que se incorporó, con la idea de ir al baño y escapar. No pudo, sin embargo. Eren lo tomaba del brazo.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Me permite esta pieza, mesiú Ackerman?

Aunque más no fuera por el shock, Levi se dejó arrastrar hasta la pista. Tras un rato de procesar la situación, logró balbucear:

—¿Pero qué mierda hacés…?

—Saco a bailar al amor de mi vida.

—¿Y lo hacés así tan tranquilo frente a tu flamante esposa?

—Ay, Levi… ¿me vas a hacer una escena de celos? Te propuse casarnos como un trámite y no quisiste. Por ahí a vos te daba igual que nos separara un océano, pero a mí no. Así que encontré a alguien que entendiera el sentido de la palabra TRÁMITE para poder quedarme acá con vos.

—¿Me estás cargando? Mikasa está enamorada de vos, no podés hacerle esto…

—¿Qué decís, Levi? Ya sé que Mika tuvo un crush conmigo cuando me conoció, pero… nada, después vio que era gay y se le pasó. De hecho le gusta un pibe llamado Jean pero no se animó a hablarle todavía.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sí… mirá que Mika, con lo fiel que es, iba a tratar de robarte a tu novio, tontito… es que ahora va a postularse para una posición y le da puntaje estar casada. Estábamos charlando de eso una de las tantas veces que vino a consolarme después de que peleara con vos… y bueno, se nos ocurrió. Si nos casábamos, los dos nos veíamos beneficiados y a la vez ninguno tiene interés en estar juntos ni nada. Entendemos que es un papelerío nomás. Así te saco el peso de encima… ahora, si querés salir conmigo, lo hacés sin presiones. No es porque si no me tengo que ir del país y todo eso… aunque, bueno, si querés rechazarme… también podés, ese es el chiste.

Levi se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Y bueno, qué decidís? Mirá que estamos bailando el vals frente a todo el restaurant. Me vas a hacer quedar mal si no me besás.

—¿No era que no ibas a presionarme?

Eren se rio. Levi le cortó la risa, sin embargo, tomándolo de la corbata y obligándolo a inclinarse para besarlo. Fue un beso dulce y desesperado, ¡cuánto extrañaba esos labios! La situación no era la ideal, pero… esta vez, no iba a dejar que ningún miedo lo alejara de su persona amada.

*** * * FIN * * ***


End file.
